모태솔로jomblo dari lahir
by s-raining
Summary: [imagine] Cerita iseng khayalanku tentang dua jomblo yang punya kisah mereka sendiri. Cover twitter username berrytree


Cast :

\- Kim Hanbin

\- Kim sohyun

\- Park jibin

\- jiwoo

\- jung jaewon

\- kim siyoon (oc)

_

Cookies 1

hari sudah larut, seorang pemuda yang memakai setelan seragam sekolah berlogo sma seunghwa baru saja sampai di seberang rumah bergaya minimalis. pemuda berhidung bangir itu berdiri sebentar menatap bangunan cukup besar itu .

"Tak terasa sudah hampir satu semester aku berada disana" gumam si pemuda mengingat awal kepindahannya dari rumah itu.

"Aku sangat jarang berkunjung ke rumah ini kan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian lelaki itu bergegas menyebrangi jalan menuju pintu rumah itu.

ding dong...

si pemuda menekan bel rumah.

"siapa?" terdengar suara wanita dari monitor bel. pemuda itu terlihat mempersiapkan dirinya.

"ah, eomma *melambaikan tangan* aku pulang!!!" ucap si pemuda dengan senyum di wajahnya.

KIM HANBIN

jomblo dari lahir-1

benar, aku kim hanbin. tapi menyebutkan jomblo itu terlalu menyedihkan. hey!! aku hanya belum ada pasangan dan belum pernah punya pasangan. iya BELUM. B-E-L-U-M

Jangan salah paham, aku masih laki laki normal yang juga pernah suka perempuan. dan belum lama ini masih mencintai seseorang walaupun hari ini sudah berbeda. kuberi tahu hari ini aku mengiklaskan cintaku tanpa dia sadari...

sedih? tak perlu ditanya, melepaskan itu tentu bukan hal mudah tapi memaksakan orang untuk mencintai juga bukan hal baik, aku merasa seperti... pengemis? iya mungkin seperti itu jika aku memaksakan cintaku mencintaiku. apa aku keren? Alangkah baiknya jika memang aku dianggap keren bahkan jika itu sedikit tapi nyatanya aku tidak benar benar keren.

sekarang aku kembali kerumah keluargaku setelah tinggal beberapa bulan di rumah saudara sekaligus sahabatku. ku katakan pada ibuku alasan tinggal disana adalah agar dekat dengan sekolah. sungguh yang kukatakan itu bukan kebohongan dan ibuku menyetujuinya karena rumahku ini memang lumayan jauh dari sekolah.

tinggal dirumah saudaraku itu adalah awal dari pertemuanku dengan gadis itu, gadis pertama yang membuat hatiku bergetar. tentu saja aku tidak secara tiba tiba menyukai gadis itu, hanya ya suatu malam gadis itu baru selesai dengan kegiatan kuliahnya, dia melangkah dengan cepat. seorang laki laki berada di belakangnya mengimbangi langkah gadis itu, dia terlihat akan menjelaskan sesuatu tapi gadis itu menolak. lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil meraih tangan sigadis

"tidak. aku menolak, " teriak gadis itu.

"mianhae" ucap lelaki itu tertunduk.

"tidak dengar... aku tidak dengar...aku tidak dengar..." ucap gadis itu menepuk nepuk telinganya. semakin lama gadis itu makin menyakiti dirinya, ia menepuk telinganya dengan keras sambil tak berhenti mengucap kata 'tidak dengar'. lelaki itupun menjadi kawatir. ia mencoba menghentikan gadis itu tapi si gadis meronta. dan disaat itulah aku melihat keduanya, itu terlihat seperti penganiyayaan dimataku dan aku yang kebetulan sedang berada di jalan yang sama pun tak bisa mengabaikannya. Pada akhirnya aku memukul pria itu.

hari selanjutnya gadis itu datang kepadaku memberikan obat karena aku juga sedikit terluka saat memukul lelaki itu.

"terima kasih nonna" ucapku

"tidak usah sungkan. aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau memberinya pelajaran. kalau besok ada waktu aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan? apa bersedia?" tawar gadis itu padaku. awalnya aku ragu tapi akhirnya aku mengiyakan.

aku pun menghabiskan waktu dengannya di tempat berisikan wahana wahana yang cukup menantang. meskipun baru mengenal kami tidak canggung, gadis itu bahkan tak sungkan menceritakan tentang dirinya padaku.

"pria kemarin itu adalah kekasihku, dia ingin putus tetapi aku menolaknya karena aku tahu benar perasaannya tidak ingin, pasti dia punya alasan tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun, akhir akhir ini dia jarang bercerita padaku tak seperti biasanya. Jadi aku memutuskan selama dia belum menjelaskan alasannya aku tidak ingin putus. aku bercerita karena mungkin saja kau salah paham tentang kami, sekaligus untuk mengurangi beban pikiranku sih " terang gadis itu membuatku sedikit terkejut walau ekspresiku tak tampak terkejut, mungkin karena aku ingin membuatnya nyaman berbagi cerita kepadaku.

pertemuan kami tak berhenti dia terus bercerita bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai lelaki itu, ia merindukannya, sangat rindu. entah kenapa dalam diriku ada suatu perasaan ingin melindungi gadis itu, perasaan ingin menjauhkan gadis itu dari hal hal yang membuatnya terluka. dari situlah aku menemukan definisi cinta untuk diriku. seringkali aku menenangkannya dengan kata kata nasihat yang aku sendiri tak mengerti, itu keluar begitu saja.

ya itu berjalan terlalu lurus untuk sebuah cerita cinta kan?. pada akhirnya itu yang malah membuat hatiku terluka. ralat tidak benar benar terluka karena setidaknya bisa melihatnya bahagia.

" jujur aku masih terlalu mencintaimu. namun aku tidak ingin menjadi egois jadi keadaan ini harus kita perjelas." Ucap gadis itu dengan pasti pada lelaki yang pernah kupukul. aku? hanya memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh, itu tak akan membuat kedunya tersadar dengan keberadaanku.

"...Aku baru dengar kau mendapat study yang mengharuskan untuk pergi ke california untuk waktu satu tahun, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Maaf..." Hanya itu yang terucap dari sang lelaki yang terlihat begitu menyesal.

"... Sebagai pacarmu tentu aku juga tidak ingin kau menyesal dengan membuatmu menolak program itu namun tak bisakah hubungan kita tak berubah, tak bisakah kau melakukannya tanpa mengorbankan hubungan kita? " pinta gadis itu dengan kesungguhan .

"dengar, aku tau benar kau sangat benci menunggu jadi sebelumnya aku memilih berpisah karena tak ingin membuatmu menunggu dan kesepian seperti saat kau menunggu orang itu , aku bisa berkorban dan kau bisa mendapat orang lain sehingga tidak kesepian tapi ternyata itu lebih sulit dari yang kupikirkan . Jadi apa boleh aku memilih keegoisanku saat ini?" tanya lelaki itu.

"tentu bodoh!!! kau boleh." ucap gadis itu sesenggukan memukul lirih si laki laki kemudian merangkulnya.

"dan kau tahu kan? aku tak akan melakukan hal yang kubenci jadi aku memutuskan untuk cuti dan berlibur ke california" tambah gadis itu membuat lelaki itu terkejut, bukan hanya dia aku juga terkejut.

yah itulah akhir kisah cinta pertamaku atau lebih tepatnya cinta sepihak pertamaku. dia bahkan tak pernah tahu perasaanku tapi aku harus merelakannya. Dan sekarang? aku merasa tidak lagi punya alasan tinggal dirumah saudaraku. Sebenarnya aku mungkin bisa bertahan disana dengan alasan rumahku jauh tapi akan lebih baik jika aku kembali . itu untuk kebaikanku.

"welcome back, "- tertanda keset rumah hanbin

_

Cookies 2

seorang laki laki bertubuh jakung melangkahkan kalinya menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih, tanpa mengetuk ia membuka pintu itu. sebuah ruangan luas terpampang dengan pemandangan banyak buku yang tersusun rapi pada rak rak buku seperti diperpustakaan. disamping kiri ruangan itu terdapat satu pintu, dan tepat disebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan bukunya kini menatap ke arah laki laki itu seakan bertanya kenapa.

"kakak mau keluar. mau nitip ?" jelas laki laki yang ternyata kakak dari si gadis.

"tidak. tolong tutup lagi pintunya" jawab gadis itu.

"oke" singkat si kakak, menuruti yang dikatakan adiknya untuk menutup pintu.

setelah sang kakak pergi gadis itu kembali pada kesibukannya dengan buku.

KIM SOHYUN

jomblo dari lahir-2

terserah mau dipanggil jomblo atau segala macamnya yang penting aku ini bahagia. bayangkan saja, aku bisa nglakuin hobby atau apa aja kesenanganku setiap ada waktu luang tanpa gangguan. aku bisa nikmatin waktuku sama dua sahabatku, sama kakakku maupun sama buku yang bisa kubaca. bagiku definisi bahagia itu sederhana, intinya aku bisa enjoy dengan segala hal yang aku lakukan.

mau mendengarkan satu ceritaku?

ku anggap saja kalian mau.

sebenarnya sih, bukan aku ngga pernah suka sama laki laki, aku juga pernah ngrasain cinta pertama dan itu sama sekali ngga punya kesan bagus.

#flashback on

hari itu adalah musim gugur dimasa awalku sebagai anak sma. pelajaran olahraga baru selesai dan aku juga baru menyelesaikan lari sepuluh putaran untuk memenuhi hukumanku karena ketahuan sedang baca buku di saat pelajaran olahraga.

"terima kasih" ucapku menerima minuman dari jiwoo sahabatku.

aku menuju loker untuk mengambil seragam ganti.ketika kubuka loker itu setangkai bunga ada didalamnya dengan sebuah post it yang menempel.

saranghae- itu adalah pesan yang tertulis di post it

brak~

suara yang kutimbulkan saat menutup loker karena kaget, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendapat pesan seperti ini, iya aku gadis yang hobinya berkutat pada buku dan tak pernah menjadi perhatian untuk hal romansa seperti ini. iya aku.

"kenapa, hyunie? " tanya jiwoo yang melihat gerak gerikku.

"tidak ada" ucapku menutupi.

" hanya sedikit kesal karena dihukum lari"aku masih harus meyakinkan jiwoo. maaf aku berbohong, jiwoo-ya

"baiklah" katanya menutup percakapan itu.

/satu hari setelahnya/

aku sudah melupakan pesan itu, ya mungkin itu hanya orang iseng atau salah menaruh pesan ke lokerku. aku berjalan ke kelas, disana ada pemuda yang ku ingat adalah salah satu kakak kelas yang kukagumi di sekolahku , aku mengenalnya karena sering berbincang diperpustakaan, dia ramah dan aku suka kepribadiannya.

"oh, kim sohyun." panggilnya. aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan serta senyuman.

"hei, kau sudah menerima bunganya?" tanyanya berbisik saat aku berada disebelahnya. aku terbelalak dan salah tingkah(?) bagaimana dia bisa tahu, padahal aku sudah membawa pulang bunganya dan kubuang.

"hmm... oh" jawabku lirih nan polos dengan anggukan. bodohnya aku, itu adalah hal yang kusesali hingga saat ini, iya jawaban itu.

/seminggu kemudian/

entah bagaimana aku terpengaruh dengan pesan itu dan aku yang naif ini malah yakin bahwa pengirimnya kakak kelas itu.

"hei! sadarlah kim sohyun" batinku meyakinkan diri sendiri. tapi nyatanya tindakanku tidak sesuai dengan sugesti yang kuberikan. aku kini berdiri didepan kakak kelas itu dan memberikan sebuah surat.

"apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran terhadapku.aku tertunduk bingung menjawab apa,

"na-do saranghae? apa maksudnya? kau suka aku?" tanyanya. tak kusangka dia membacanya disini membuat siswa lain memperhatikan kami ya ini salahku juga tak mengatakan untuk membacanya nanti. aku sungguh malu dan tak bisa menjelaskanya, jangankan menjelaskan maksudku padanya aku pun tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri.

"maaf, sohyun-ssi. mungkin kau salah paham" kata kakak kelas itu. aku mengerti tapi bisakah dia mengatakannya nanti? Setidaknya aku ingin menyelamatkan mukaku. Walau sangat memalukan namun ada perasaan lega karena berterus terang kepadanya, ku yakinan diriku untuk tak apa apa karena ini adalah pernyataan cintaku yang pertama.itu tak masalah, sohyun-ah

#off

aku baik baik saja setelahnya, perasaan itu belum terlalu jauh jadi aku cepat lupa berkat buku buku dan kesibukan yang kulakukan. meskipun karena hal itu murid murid mulai menjadikanku bahan pembicaraan. yang biasa kudengar seperti,

"bagaimana dia begitu percaya diri?"

"hei sunbae tidak mungkin suka gadis gampangan"

"kutebak gadis itu ditolak karena membosankan.dia kan kutu buku"

dan banyak lagi. kurang lebih dua bulan hingga topik tentang diriku menghilang digantikan topik baru.

sekarang aku bersyukur tentang diriku yang tak berubah.

_


End file.
